Low Desert Punk
Low Desert Punk and Duna Records were both record labels formed by Brant Bjork to publish his music. The latter label in Duna was formed in 2002 after the dissolution of Man's Ruin Records and largely featured his music along with a few associated acts until 2008. In 2008, Brant Bjork would start his second label in Low Desert Punk, focusing on re-issues of classic Brant albums and some newer material. Background Duna Records (2002 - 2008) Brant Bjork would found Duna Records in early 2002 largely as a means to publish his own music along with some associated acts. The website in it's early days focused on news related to Brant releases and some tour dates listed with Mondo Generator (Whom he was playing with at the time.). On 30 April 2002, Duna's first published release would be Brant Bjork & The Operators (In collaboration with The Music Cartel). Following the initial release, the label would focus on Brant Bjork's new releases along with reissues (Along with vinyl editions) with solo albums by John McBain and Vic du Monte (Notably the only two releases on Duna besides Brant). The label would also secure a distribution deal with Cobraside. Not long after the release of Somera Sól in May 2007, Brant would relocate to Spain and the label would effectively dissolve. Low Desert Punk (2008 - 2013) Less than a year after the dissolution of Duna, Brant would form Low Desert Punk as a label for his recent solo output (Along with reissues of classic Brant material, complimented with mini-documentaries on the Low Desert Punk YouTube.). The first Low Desert Punk release would be Punk Rock Guilt, released on 13 May 2008, with a reissue of Somera Sól following shortly after. The label would remain active until roughly 2013. The actual last release on the label was Gods & Goddesses in 2010, with no new Brant solo releases following due to the Kyuss Lives! reunion and subsequently Vista Chino. Following Vista Chino's dissolution, Brant would return to his solo career and sign to Napalm Records in 2013 for three releases, followed by signing to Heavy Psych Sounds in 2018 with a re-issue campaign by that label. Roster *'Brant Bjork' *'John McBain' *'Vic du Monte' *'Ché' Selected Discography Duna Records *Brant Bjork - Brant Bjork & The Operators (2002) *Brant Bjork - Jalamanta (CD Re-Issue) (2003) *Brant Bjork - Keep Your Cool. (2003) *Brant Bjork - Local Angel (2004) *Vic du Monte's Idiot Prayer - Prey For The City (2005) *Brant Bjork and The Bros - Saved By Magic (2005) *John McBain - The In-Flight Feature (2005) *Brant Bjork & Kate McCabe - Sabbia (2006) *Brant Bjork - Tres Dias (2007) *Brant Bjork & The Bros - Somera Sól (2007) Low Desert Punk *Brant Bjork - Punk Rock Guilt (2008) *Brant Bjork & The Bros - Somera Sól (Re-issue) (2008) *Ché - Sounds of Liberation (First-time Vinyl Issue) (2008) *Brant Bjork - Brant Bjork & The Operators (First-time Vinyl Issue) (2008) *Brant Bjork - Jalamanta (10th Anniversary Vinyl Re-issue) (2009) *Brant Bjork - Gods & Goddesses (2010) *Brant Bjork - Tao of The Devil (Vinyl Issue) (2016) External Links *Duna Records via Wayback Machine *Low Desert Punk via Wayback Machine References Category:Label Category:Duna Records Category:Low Desert Punk Category:Brant Bjork Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Joshua Tree Category:Palm Desert Category:California Category:USA